


At Long Last

by cadkitten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love, Mental Anguish, Pete's World, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she dreamed of him. At times it was the most amazing thing in the entire universe. He'd come to her and she'd open her arms wide, waiting... accepting... and he'd quietly confess his love to her, tell her all the things he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_pokemon_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_pokemon_lover).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Wishful Thinking" by The Album Leaf

Sometimes she dreamed of him. At times it was the most amazing thing in the entire universe. He'd come to her and she'd open her arms wide, waiting... accepting... and he'd quietly confess his love to her, tell her all the things he never had. And she'd wake in the morning feeling simultaneously pleasant and upset. But the nights that she didn't dream, those were by far the worst. The mornings that she woke up without a single trace of the memory of his features or the tender feel of his kiss upon her lips. Those were the days she spent walled off inside her own head, anguished and alone. Those were the moments in which she cursed herself for not holding on tighter, for not doing her very best to remain with him for the rest of her life. She would have been his everything; even if he'd never said it to her, she would have known it was true.

Some days when she thought back on how he'd come to her and projected himself, of the things that he'd been so near to saying... she felt like she could part the flow of time and conjoin their universes to find him once again. And sometimes she felt like nothing would ever be the same again, that she'd never heal and she'd never forget. No matter how much she tried, she was always stuck with him in her mind... in her heart. He had been the one and only for her and she knew it better than she wanted to.

Time slipped past and she couldn't even bring herself to move on. Nothing would ever be as good as he had been in her life and she knew it. The years slid by both faster and slower than she would have thought they could. Inside, they dragged on into eternity... and outwardly, they were faster than she would have liked. His memory was what she had left of him and each day drew her closer and closer to not being able to remember, to having to strain to remember his face, his voice, the way his hand had felt upon her cheek.

And then it happened. Their worlds collided once again and it was the best moment of her life. She had him back. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of risking their lives again or that she might very well die. None of that mattered. Even the fact that he had another companion didn't matter, because she could tell the difference in the way he looked at each of them. She could see the truth in his eyes even if he didn't dare say it to her face. And she could feel the way that he obviously felt like they were living a dream and would wake up at any moment, lost and alone once more.

But it had been far from a dream and she had ended up back in Pete's World, standing on her beach once again, a Doctor on each side of her. And that was when she had finally asked the question she'd been both desperate and loathe to know the answer to. How should have his sentence ended for her? What was it he had been about to say to her? Her Doctor declined the answer, but the new, single-hearted Doctor had leaned in and he'd offered her the best response in the world. "Rose Tyler, I love you... I will always love you." And that had been all she'd needed.

That moment had been one of the most conflicted in her life. Her Doctor had left then, the Tardis disappearing forever, gone with the old, familiar sound. And yet... here stood half of the Doctor. His single-hearted, half-human, half-Time-Lord counterpart. A man with all of his memories and all of his emotions, a man that knew exactly how he had felt and felt it as well. The man who had told her he loved her. And really... that was all she needed wasn't it? Someone to love her in return. Someone who for all purposes _was_ her Doctor.

With that in mind, she had taken him home and they had begun the life together that she could never have with her original Doctor. 

Rose pushed herself upright in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then leaning back against the headboard. Tonight... tonight, she had gotten what she had always desired. He had finally asked her to be with him for good and she had asked him to stay the night. Something that surprised her, was as much passion as there was between them, things were nearly always innocent when he stayed at her house. Tonight, he laid beside her, curled on his left side, facing toward her, his hair a mess and his lips parted slightly as he slept. She could hear the whisper of his breath and the soft rustle of the covers as he shifted slightly, his hand coming to seek her warmth in the night. When he didn't find her, he was awake in an instant, his eyes wide and alert, his face a startled mask.

She offered him a soft little smile and then reached to touch his hand, drawing it up onto her thigh. "I'm right here."

The Doctor breathed out a quiet sigh and relaxed, slowly sliding back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes and lay there wordlessly for a while, a grin finally pulling at his lips. Cracking one eye open, he peered up at her. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She lightly stroked over his fingers, just enjoying the feel of his long, lithe fingers between her own.

He tugged lightly on her hand and murmured, "Come lay back down."

She instantly slid back down between the covers, snuggling up closer to him, one of her legs sliding over his own and her hand coming to rest on his hip. His hand closed over her own a moment later and then his lips covered hers, tongue slicking out across her lower lip. She groaned softly into the kiss, shifting closer without even thinking about it. A few more seconds passed and then he slid her hand down over his hip, pressing her fingers against his arousal.

With a gasp, she broke the kiss, her fingers stroking over him through the material of his underpants. A shiver tore through her body, desire flooding her in an instant. This was what she'd been holding back the need for, what she'd been nearly afraid would never happen between them. Some part of her had even wondered if the Doctor possessed such urges. Perhaps he had been immune to such base needs. But this... this seemed to prove otherwise. 

The Doctor moved closer to her, pushing her over onto her back and slipping one leg between her thighs. He paused there, staring down at her, his breathing rapid and his eyes full of wonder. "Is this something you want, Rose?"

Reaching up, she speared her hand into his hair and tugged him down, kissing him hard before she pulled back just enough to whisper, "It's something I've always wanted, Doctor." She knew his name now... it wasn't forbidden from her, but she still called him Doctor. It was who he'd always be to her and the way it made him smile was well worth her slipping it in, especially at times like these.

His eyes glimmered in the moonlight streaming in from the window across the room. And when he moved this time, it was with specific purpose. In a single moment, she understood that this wasn’t his first ballgame and she certainly hoped it wouldn't be his last. He had her tank top and pajama pants off in a matter of seconds, his own joining hers on the floor beside the bed moments later. Even as he kissed her again, his hands began their exploration, fingers dancing over every inch of her body. He touched her in ways no one had ever done before and he found her every sensitive spot without any difficulty at all.

Her own hands slid over his back and then down his arms. As he urged her thighs fully apart and took his place between them, her nails scraped lightly over his nipples, causing him to issue a soft gasp, his body arching toward hers. She groaned, her hips bucking and their bodies finally coming in full contact with one another. One leg slid up, hooking over his hip, her pelvis tilting toward him, begging wordlessly for him to just take her. They could worry about the rest of next time, touch and caress and take their time when they hadn't been waiting years on this moment.

The Doctor seemed to mirror her feelings on the issue, his hips canting slightly toward her, the tip of his cock sliding along her wet slit. "Rose," he breathed out, his hands sliding down her sides and coming to rest on her hips. "I-"

"Please. Now."

That was all it took for the last shreds of his control to fall away. His hips shifted and his cock slid down to right where it needed to be. And in the next moment, he was sheathing himself deep inside her. She cried out as he filled her, her body arching toward his, her nipples hardening in an instant at the intensity of the feelings he created within her.

With a soft groan, he began to move, leaning down over her, one arm braced on the bed beside her, the other rubbing lightly at her hip as he thrust. His rhythm was still sensual, though not at all slow, the combination of their desperation far too much for things to be anyway but the way they were. He spread his legs for a little more leverage, sinking deep into her body with each rock of his hips, her slick passage drawing him in.

She felt perfect beneath him, the way the weight of his body felt on her own, the way he filled her as though he'd been made to do just that, and even the way their breathing synced up as they moved. It was the closest to perfection anything could ever be and nothing would ever convince her otherwise.

Sliding his hand down between them, he began to rub light circles just above her clit, pressing on the part of it within her body, manipulating her in a way that provided just the right amount of pleasure rather than being overwhelming. Her legs fell open, her hips pushing up eagerly as he thrust into her faster... harder. The bed protested lightly beneath them, the gentle squeak letting her know it was all real. And then it was happening, faster than she'd ever dreamed it could. Her breath hitched and her hips arched up hard, a pleased sound escaping her throat as warmth flooded her body and then every tense muscle released at once, the flutter of her orgasm tightening and loosening her passage around him.

The Doctor's pace picked up and then faltered, becoming erratic in those last few seconds before the most amazingly gorgeous look slid over his face. His eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted, a soft sigh rushing past his lips as he pushed in and remained still, his warmth filling her as he came.

Rose raised one hand, lightly touching his cheek, watching his face as he eased down from the orgasm and then, at long last, opened his eyes. She smiled up at him and he mirrored the look, leaning down to press the most tender of kisses to her lips.

The Doctor eased himself down, resting lightly on her and then shifting them so that they were on their sides, still joined as one as they lay there. His hand lightly stroked over her side, his lips peppering her with the lightest of kisses.

And when his erection finally eased up, he slid from between her legs, but still pressed himself close to her, holding her tight in his arms. "I will always love you, Rose Tyler."

And that... was all she ever needed to hear.

**The End**


End file.
